Vamp Blood
by Venipa
Summary: All credit goes to L.J. Smith though the concept and storyline are almost similiar but not really the same. just the prologue might discontinue it and delete it. oh its Rated M for a certain scene


Prologue

Class, please be seated!" barked the professor of Sensu University . The professor was a good looking man with bleached blonde hair, hazel green eyes, high cheekbones, kissable lips and built like he works at a construction site. Everyone was surprise that a tailored suit would fit him.

"Um, Professor Mino…"I said raising my hand. If no one notices his expression then they're blind. I could tell that he likes me not in the student and favorite teacher thing but like a potential lover or girlfriend. I'm only twenty-one while he was twenty-nine.

"Yes, Mikia?" he said my name as if we were lovers. My friend Miranda snickered.

"Um is the rumors true that we're getting a new transferred student from Romania ?"

"Yes, they are true…" everyone began whispering and when the professor called the class to attention we began the lecture. Professor Mino's class was the last class of the day and it was long. When class was over and everyone started to leave the professor called me over before I even left the classroom. Miranda said she'll wait for me but I told her to keep a look out for Cindi for she's usually late and if she comes before I'm done then head home without me.

"I'll catch a taxi ok?" I said

"Alright, hope you didn't fail today's quiz…" and she was gone.

"Me too." I mumbled. I walked over to the professor's desk but he wasn't sitting there. I look up and I notice his private office door was open. I could hear humming and some papers moving.

'He must be in there…'

"Professor Mino, it's me, Mikia…"

"Oh, come on back Mikia!" he replied.

I went around the metal desk and into his office. Everything was neat and tidy. The air smelled like jasmine and roses and something else. It was soothing and it made my body feel alive. I've never felt like this before and when the Professor Mino came up behind me and embraced me I knew then that he drugged me. I struggled against him and I dimly heard the door shut and click. It was an automatic lock door that allows you to come out but not in unless you have a key card.

"Oh, my beautiful Mikia, why do you tempt me so with your voice and smile…" he whispered against my ear. I shivered and my body felt different. He hands traveled in different directions. Groping and searching. The drug was taking effect and the next thing I knew I was leaning on his desk my clothes were gone my wrist were tied with my legs spread wide enough. I felt him behind me and then came his lips against my neck and I'll tell ya his lips were cold. I had to whimper and that made him laugh. He trailed his finger down my spine and when he reached the sensitive part of my anatomy he slid two fingers in and started wiggling them around. I gasped loudly and moaned. He worked me until I was wet and moaning. Then he removed his belt and unzipped himself. He didn't get naked but he did pull the pants down enough for maneuvering.

"I've wanted you since you walked into my class last year…I remembered you were shy and was full of questions." He waited for me to comment but I couldn't, the drug made me lose my senses. He was hard and when he pushed himself in I cried out. He was too big and it hurt. I tried to form the words but they didn't come nor surfaced.

"Sorry…my dear…" he whispered and continued to work himself into my body. When he finally fitted he gave a shudder as he felt my body's temperature and the tightness. I was aching and when he began to move I began to ache some more. The thrusting had me moaning so loud that he had to cover my mouth. The drug's effect was wearing off and I was able to think again.

'This is rape!' I screamed silently. My moaning matched his as he was close to climax. I didn't like him now and my respects for him were now terminated. I heard scratches on the window to my left and saw a figure peeking. I turned my body slightly and reached my bond hands to the window. I was pleading with my eyes for help. The professor gave a cry and I knew he had cummed inside me. Good thing I was on the pills. The figure must've understood for it banged on the window startling the professor. He pulled out and quickly redressed himself. He untied me and I sagged to the floor.

"Get dress and go home…" he told me using his teacher voice. I gathered my clothes and painfully got dressed. My watch was still on my wrist and it read 15:30 pm. I was late and when I was fully dressed I grabbed my school bag and purse and left very quickly. I called for a taxi and was on my way home. I felt betrayed and humiliated. My body was violated against my will and I was drugged by the same guy I admired. Once I was home, Miranda and Cindi were still up and waiting.

"What happened to you?" Cindi was considered the mother of the house hold and we were her children. I was about to tell but instead I broke into tears.

"Who did this to you?" Miranda was angry and it shown brightly in her eyes. She must've known for our Professor is the only one who smells of jasmine.

"Professor Mino…raped me…" I said and cried some more.

"Damn that bastard!" Miranda cursed and hugged me as did Cindi.

The next day was different Professor Mino was late. That was the first.

"He better be here…" Miranda growled. Professor Mino arrived followed by a really drop dead gorgeous guy. His hair was pitch black and was styled in an emo fashion. His skin was slightly pale and his eyes were honey color. He was lean and wore all black. His nails were black as was his eyeliner. Miranda was elbowing me in the rib and whispering excitedly. I reminded her about what happen yesterday and she sobered up. The emo guy stood in front of the class and gave his name. Rane. His eyes were focused on me the whole time of his introduction and I had an odd feeling that I saw him before. The Professor notices this and cut in.

"Rane, please tell us what you do for a living?" Miranda whispered jerk and I giggled. Rane watched me and I looked away blushing when he smiled at me.

"I help my parents with investments and bonds…"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" one of the girls spoke

"Not at the moment…" he replied and inclined his head as the girls giggled.

"What are your hobbies?" Miranda said loudly over the giggling girls and everything was quiet. Miranda's voice held anger but not at Rane but the Professor. Rane notice that my glares were directed at the Professor and such hate made him smile.

"I paint and play a violin and I'm a lover of poetry." That last part caught my attention and I blushed. I felt uncomfortable and I felt wetness forming between my legs.

'What the hell is wrong with me? He just said he loves poetry and that smile…'

"Thank you Rane and now will you please pick a seat any seat. All the seats were full except my row there was one empty one right next to me. He took that seat and I groaned into my jacket.

"Hi what's your name?" his voice was sweet and cool like air.

"It's Mikia…" I mumbled and buried my face. Miranda watched this and grew jealous.

Two months went and I was panicking. Rane wasn't only in my last period class but in all of them. He watched me as I hurried on pass Professor Mino. The professor was trying his best to fail Rane but to no avail. When lunch came I was sitting under a tree enjoying the shade. It was 88 degrees outside and of course there were no clouds or cool wind blowing just hot air. Rane found me sitting there and joined me. I jumped when he touched my cheek. His hands were ice cold. His face was very close to me and I was about to say, 'Get the fuck out of my face!' but his lips were on mine and the words died. Everyone saw that and some of the boys hooted and whistled. The girls glared at me including Miranda but her look was one of "I thought you were my friend".

"I want you…" he whispered kissing me again and then trailed his kisses down my jaw line to the base of my throat.

"No…not again…" I moaned quietly. Rane stopped and I looked at him.

"What do you mean not again?" he whispered.

"Professor Mino raped me…" I promised Miranda and Cindi that I wouldn't tell anyone else but Rane was just too damn hot.

"When?"

"The day before you came to our school." Rane watched me for a minute then sat back. His body shook with anger and I prayed to god that he doesn't do anything bad to the professor, because right now with the way he's glaring he just might.

It was time to go home for the break and I was looking forward to the time away from the school. As I was leaving Rane called my name and I turned around. He embraced me and told me very quietly that he'll make Professor Mino pay.

"But you could get into trouble…"

"No need to worry, I picked you as my mate and that man has no reason to touch you in such manner."

"Were you the one peeping in that window that day?"

Rane let me go and just smiled. Then he was off. I found Miranda and waved but she just glared at me and turned her back waiting for Cindi to arrive.


End file.
